Code of Silence
by blackroses101
Summary: There's a beautiful new girl in town who's managing to distract all of the men on the NCIS major response team... Who is she? Read and find out! First time, please review .
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

McGee reached for his bag and finally felt a sense of achievement after what had been a very long day at the office.

That night Ziva and Tony chose take away at home while it was Abbeys night to go bowling with the nuns. McGee would probably have to make do by himself at the bar.

- - - - - - - -

As McGee walked in, he could see that all the usuals where there except for the back of a head he could not recognise.

It was a woman; she had mid-length blond curly hair and quite pale skin.

As he moved around and took his seat at the bar, he looked at her beautiful face.

At this point she turned round looking anxiously for someone…

"Oh well, never really had a great chance with her." McGee muttered to himself

Tim ordered a beer and sat contently at the bar for a few minutes whilst contemplating his options.

After his beer, he was feeling a little more relaxed and decided to go over and introduce himself to the woman on the other side of the bar (probably something he would not have done if the alcohol had not kicked in!) As he walked up to her she turned round and smiled at him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He stepped a little closer and she took the hint,

"Hi, I'm Annabel." Holding out a hand.

McGee, barely able to speak managed to mumble a, "Hi, Tim."

They shook hands and he gingerly sat down next to her. After this he suddenly blurted, "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm supposed to be meeting my friend Antony." She said with a very thick English accent, much to his surprise. At this, McGee nearly swallowed his tonsils! It couldn't possible be DiNozzo, could it?

A conversation began and Tim really felt like he was getting to know her and he didn't mind it either – a beautiful intelligent woman that was actually talking to him, someone who wasn't plagued by Tony's ideas and for once a woman Tony probably didn't know.

They were talking quietly but before he knew it, a cell phone was ringing; they both flew to answer it. It was hers.

As Annabel talked into her phone, McGee wondered who was it? Antony? Who ever this Antony person might be, he hoped very much that it was not DiNozzo! She flipped her phone shut and pointedly said,

"He's not bloody coming, you know he can be so annoying…" Her voice trailed off, "You know I was supposed to be staying with him tonight and now what am I supposed to do?" She looked into Tim's eyes.

"You could always come back to my place–" But before he could finish his sentence, Annabel had grabbed her bags and slipped her arm through Tim's as they walked out the door.

- - - - - - - -

By the time they got back to his apartment it was decided that Annabel should stay the night.

Once they got inside, Tim started to roll out his sleeping bag and place it on the floor.

"You obviously don't think we're responsible adults if you're getting out the sleeping bag!" She was standing in the door way to his bedroom with one hand on her hip and a cheeky grin across face.

"Well no," Tim stuttered, "I just thought you could sleep in my bed, and I'd sleep on the floor so we can both get a good night's sleep."

"Well I suppose if you put it like that…" She smiled wearily and obviously did not need much encouragement and graciously got into McGee's bed, thanked him once more, turned out the light and went straight to sleep.

McGee did not know what to think so he resolved on calling Abbey. He knew she didn't always like it when he got a new girlfriend but she would just have to live with it – he no had idea what to do now and desperately needed her advice.


	2. The Morning After

**Chapter Two: The Morning After**

The next morning, Tim woke as usual at 0600 to get ready to go to work but found himself heavily cramped from sleeping on the floor in his sleeping bag all night.

As he stumbled off the ground he headed towards his room which his guest was occupying. She was still sleeping peacefully so he chose not to wake her. As he got ready for work, Annabel appeared from his bedroom with her hair slightly ruffled and wearing his MIT t-shirt. She looked stunning even at this early hour of the morning!

McGee, after getting Annabel and he breakfast, organised to meet for lunch. At this point Annabel asked if by any chance Tim worked anywhere near the Navy yard as she had to go see her friend Antony who worked at NCIS, before lunch. This rendered McGee quite speechless, hoping, begging that it was not DiNozzo, but surely there must be plenty of Tony's in the whole of NCIS and besides he didn't know the extent of their relationship.

- - - - - - - -

When McGee arrived at work he almost felt happier than was necessary. After all he hardly knew anything about her but that didn't really seem to matter. They kinda just clicked!

Just then Tony walked in with Ziva, both looking extremely pleased with themselves. McGee simple raised his eyebrows and went back to work before Gibbs strode in,

"Gear up – we got a case in Suitland. McGee get the truck, Ziva get Ducky."

A chorus of "Yes, Boss" followed this, they all completed their tasks and they were off.

- - - - - - - -

Once they arrived in Suitland, they where directed into some offices where a naval officer lay strewn across the floor. DiNozzo was on sketches and photos, Ziva bag and tag and McGee on statements with Gibbs.

Once Gibbs and McGee had taken all the statements needed they headed back to the crime scene where McGee filled Ziva and Tony in – a debate followed…

"So did our intelligence officer fall, or was he pushed?"

"The man died in the middle of a naval base Ziva–" DiNozzo said a little impatiently.

"Yes, but the fact remains that he was the only key holder to this department's records, what are they hiding?"

At this stage Gibbs strode in again,

"Time of Death, Duck." He interrupted.

"It appears our young officer here has been dead about 24 hours. There appears to be no obvious cause of death so poisoning is a possibility."

- - - - - - - -

Once back at the naval base, McGee got up Intelligence Specialist First Class Adam Bryant's personnel file.

"Born in Boston, Boss, grew up with both parents and two younger sisters. Did ok at school though not spectacularly well. Moved to Washington, went to Georgetown University where he did a major in IT. After he had some minor jobs, then found his spot in the navy. Since then, he's shot up the respectability ladder – by all accounts he seems to have been a good member of the team. Well respected, worked hard and got on well with everyone. There appears to be no good reason for anyone to kill him."

"That's what someone with and untrained eye would say, Probie, but that is why you have to look at the bigger picture."

"What d'you have DiNozzo?" Gibbs quickly asked.

"It appears that out squeaky clean officer was not quite so shiny." Replied Ziva.

Ignoring Ziva's slip of the tongue Tony continued, "Still not quite sure what he did but he has received a number of anonymous phone calls, still tracking those down though, Boss." DiNozzo continued.

"Good work. McGee, go down and see if Abbey needs any help. You two get back to work."

An eruption of "on it Boss", once again followed Gibbs as he left the office.

Tony and Ziva continued with their work for about 15 minutes before Tony said,

"Have you got anything planned for tonight, Zee-vah?"

"I am going to see a film with Abbey, and then we are going to dinner. Girls night out Tony, no boys allowed!" Ziva teased with a grin on her face.

With this Tony smiled but was a little disappointed that his two favourite women where going out without him. But before the smile could be wiped off his face, through the elevator doors walked a tall, slim, very attractive woman. Tony relaxed into his chair a little and felt himself staring, all the while letting a small smile escape his lips.

She was soon talking to him,

"Excuse me, are you Antony DiNozzo?"

"Yes, I'm Tony DiNozzo" Tony replied enthusiastically, "Who's asking?"

"I'm Annabel."

"Annabel." Tony replied anxiously (in case she was some ex he had had the misfortune to forget!).

"Annabel Gower, your cousin, remember…. You know you used to be friends with my mother until you stopped taking her calls and started ignoring her." Tony was slightly lost for words after this statement and obviously showed it as Annabel soon continued, "If you had received her calls, you would know that I am here in the States for a month," after this she paused, "anyway, she was just wondering if I could stay with you for a bit 'coz I'm not quite sure what I am going to do yet."

"Um" he paused and carefully removed himself from the back of his desk, "sure."

"Oh really?" Annabel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why not."

Just a second after Tony said this, McGee walked in to see Annabel giving Tony a huge hug. He could not believe it, how he could be so stupid as to not ask if it was Tony DiNozzo who she was supposed to meet last night. Despite his feeling of severe disappointment he looked her in the eye but was immediately overwhelmed by her beauty and her arms as she ran up and embraced him in a hug (Abbey style).

All disappointment soon vanished as McGee learnt that Annabel was in fact Tony's second cousin and he had just agreed to let her stay with him during the course of her holiday in the States. After this McGee felt totally relaxed again and because they had to work on the case, Annabel and Ziva agreed to go and get takeaway for lunch.

Once back in the office, McGee sat back at his desk, half working, half eating whilst Annabel sat with Ziva at her desk talking very animatedly. Tony almost wondered if they had met before.

Before long, they where discussing the case again and thanks to Annabel they actually made the break throughs that had been evading them all morning. It seemed the young intelligence officer had been involved with a couple who had been on the national watch list, but had never been considered as a really serious threat.

Mr James Bentley went to Harvard University where he met Mrs Vickie Bentley. Once married they where double trouble in the IT industry. Moved to Boston where Mr Bentley went to MIT. After that, they took a trip to Mexico and then to Spain where they seemed to take off in the crime world. They appeared to start serious business then but they have never been convicted of anything. Now, it seemed they had involved themselves with the dead Intelligence Officer Adam Bryant.

"What you got DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, as he strode into the room.

"Well, it goes against the stereotype, but Bryant who is by all accounts a good person – a real team member, always willing to buy a round or two, seems to have been a bad boy, involved with Mr & Mrs Bentley, an evil IT couple…" With this DiNozzo finished as McGee chimed into the conversation.

"Boss, I've been tracing the deposits from Bryant's bank account and there appears to be regular salary inputs from more than the Navy. Inputs of generally $50, 000 and up to $ 100,000 come from an outside account."

"They could come from the Bentley's." Ziva added.

"But I'm still tracing it." Said McGee.

"Ok, so, where do you come into this?" Gibbs said looking at the girl sitting next to Ziva.

They all stared for a second, pondering what to say, before Annabel quickly got up and said,

"Annabel Gower." Sticking out a hand but she soon realised Special Agent Gibbs was not going to return the gesture and with drew it. Soon his steely stare came into play but Annabel did not back down in fear of his glare but rather said, "I'm Tony's cousin from England, I stayed with Tim last night and then I came here today to talk to Tony to see if I could stay with him for the rest of my trip."

Eyebrows where raised as Gibbs looked at McGee then Tony and back, "Even I can use a phone." Gibbs said, (expecting no reply) but Miss Gower quickly spoke up,

"Trust me, I would, Agent… but you see my mother tried to ring my dear cousin before I came over but he wouldn't pick up" She said with particular emphasis on the last few words.

"Do you often ignore your own family DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, but before Tony got a chance to answer, Gibbs cell rang. "Ducky's got something." He said as he left the room.

"Who's Ducky?" Annabel asked perplexed, just after Gibbs had left.

"Dr Mallard is our Medical Examiner." Ziva explained, "Actually, I will take you down later to meet him. He's from Edinburgh and is happy to talk to anyone from the UK."

"Cool. Can I ask one more thing, is he always like that?"

"You mean Special Agent Gibbs?" Ziva enquired. Annabel nodded, "No, he'll get used to you, once you earn his trust."

The team then continued working until Gibbs came back. As he walked in he said,

"Ducky says that he was drugged with something – Abbey's running it. DiNozzo, David, go talk to his family and then re-interview his colleagues, we're missing something. McGee, you go see how Abbey's getting on, see if she needs any help." He then turned and faced Annabel, "Conference room." With this he turned on his heel and lead Annabel over to the elevator. Once they were inside and had been moving a second the emergency stop button was hit and the steely stare came into play again. To this, Annabel did not break down and she could tell a slight change in Gibbs' character. They stood a couple of minutes in silence until Gibbs opened his mouth, "Why are you here?"

"As I said before, I'm just here for a holiday and I came to see if I could stay with Tony, but also to see Tim." Annabel said quite innocently.

"What else do you want though? Any normal person wouldn't have stuck around and helped with the case, but you, you're different and I can't put my finger on it." He turned his back to her for a minute as he as almost ashamed to say that he did not have his legendary gut feeling to trust. He quickly turned round to face her once more as she began,

"I must trust you with what I am about to tell you, Agent Gibbs." For university I went to Cambridge where I got a double degree in criminology and computer science. I then went into the tech industry and somehow got caught up in a MI-5 undercover op. After that, I got offered a position at MI-5, in a team a bit like yours." Annabel paused for a second before continuing, "I only spent three years there but I doubt that it could have been worse. You have to understand that nothing I am about to tell you can be said to anyone else, I have suffered enough and no one else should really partake in that, also I signed the official secrets act, but I think I should be telling you." She looked up into his clear blue eyes and felt an element of sympathy in his gaze. "In just my second year, our team went on an undercover op. to Syria, it was a two year posting, so not the easiest thing you can imagine. We had to infiltrate a wealthy businessman's household and acquaintances. Unfortunately Tristan – one of our team members was shot in a street shooting that we all witnessed. He was the first out of the cab when we got to our accommodation - that was what protected us, but he was just there, in front of us, lying on the hot, dirty ground, bullets went straight through him. We were all as shocked as each other but that was just the beginning. After a few months, we had all successfully infiltrated his organisation. Our target was to investigate if Mr Khemlani was trying to sell ammunition to a terrorist cell outside Syria. So all's going right, but then and I don't really know how, but Tirath Khemlani, the man I was working for, kidnapped Stuart and Emma in broad day light and…" Annabel took another very deep breath and only just managed to hold back tears, "–and tortured them. I never saw them alive again; all I saw was their feeble bodies lying on the street – there for me to arrange the disposal of… my best friends there for me to throw out like rubbish. I can't explain it…" Her voice trailed off for a minute and Gibbs realised how difficult this was for her, he almost felt a tear coming to his eye as he saw the pain that this beautiful young woman was going through recalling these memories. But also, because she trusted him, someone who she hardly knew, to tell a story that no one else in the whole world knew, that no one else could sympathise with her except him. "So we where three down, with just me and Josh left, we were the rest of the employment team – the only ones that had not been found out. Life continued and no one else had died, thank goodness. Soon Josh and I, – we got involved, us being the last two… you know how things happen." She laughed a little and pushed away a tear from the corner of her eye, "Anyway, we continued on as normal but then about 20 months in, Josh proposed to me and we where going to get married as soon as we got back to London. His love really showed then, when," this time she fought really hard to hold back the tears unlike she had easily let them spill before. "Mr Khemlani needed to go away on a few days business and decided to take Josh with him and of course we had no objection. It was such a good opportunity to get some dirt on him but we had been misled and I don't really know how but he had found out about us. Josh was interrogated and killed for it but he never gave up my name." She choked up, "He was so sweet that man – I don't really know why he was a spy. Not at all the vicious type, very gentle – the perfect man and he was going to be all mine!" She laughed again slightly and got her composure back before starting again, "But of course that was not to be and then I was left in the employment of a munitions-selling Nazi thug as far as I am concerned. Anyway, I finally resigned at the end of my two years there, but do you know what the saddest part of all was?" She looked earnestly into Gibbs' eyes, now her tears had dissipated, "The saddest part was coming home on the plane. I know that sounds silly, but we had not been able to make contact with our controller for the whole two years just because Mr Khemlani was so paranoid. We had never expected to all come out of there alive and well, but sitting on the plane all by myself with four empty seats next to me, the seats that my friends and colleagues where supposed to be occupying. Anyway, when I go back to base, they were surprised to see me, of all people, the new recruit, the only one left. So everyone was praising me for my bravery but you know I thought? You stupid sods, the others where the ones that gave up their lives for their jobs, for their county, for everything they had." She turned away for a second, before turning back to face Gibbs. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I resigned a few days later, left straight away and went and travelled round Europe, something Josh and I were going to do. And now, here I am, standing in the NCIS elevator with you of all people!" She joked.

"Oh, ye right." Gibbs seemed to be in a slight state of shock when she finished but once he had spoken, the elevator groaned into action again.

Once Gibbs and Annabel arrived back in the squad room, Gibbs said,

"So d'you wanna help?" A question to which Annabel nodded affirmatively, "Go see if McGee has anything down in Abbey's lab. Come back when you have anything. One sec." Gibbs walked out of the squad room but quickly returned with Caf-Pow in hand. "Give this to Abbey." He soon flicked his hand for her to leave so she turned and found her way down to Abbey's lab immediately.

As she walked in, the music was deafening and the hug was throttling. Abbey soon made her very welcome and although she had never really had an admiration for Goths, her opinion was soon transformed.

"Timmy told me all about you." Abbey started.

"Really?" Annabel smiled as McGee shied away at her statement.

"So, tell me did you have a good night with Tim last night?" Abbey asked cheekily, Annabel simply laughed and they were soon whispering to each other and giggling amongst themselves. Tim soon realized it was his turn to leave so without adieu pressed the elevator button and headed back up to the squad room.

He was soon met by Gibbs,

"Where's Annabel?"

"Downstairs talking to Abbey. Why?"

"Argh, she's supposed to be giving me a report."

They both stepped back into the elevator and arrived there soon enough to see both Abbey and Annabel practically rolling about the floor laughing and randomly pointing at each other and then whispering a few more in-audible words before bursting out in laughter again.

Both Gibbs and McGee stared at the silliness of the two girls for a few minutes while the girls continued, ignorant of Gibbs' watchful eye. However, he soon wolf whistled and they managed to pull each other into line.

"What are you doing Abbs? I thought I paid you to work. And Annabel, I thought you were here to help, not distract my people." Gibbs continued having a hissy-fit at them for a couple of minutes, obviously not happy with their childish behaviour, but then said, "What you got Abbs?"

In a much quieter and repressed tone Abbey explained,

"Well, I found that the substance he was poisoned with is… something I can't trace at the moment." You could see Gibbs was not impressed, "He was poisoned with something that metabolises very quickly or that has a very short half life." Gibbs looked blank. "The half life is the time taken for half of the radioactive atoms in a radioactive substance to decay– soo, it has decayed quite a bit now so I've got in the mass spec now but it's going to take time."

"How long's that going to take?"

"Maybe 48 hours." Abbey said with a disappointed look on her face. After this Gibbs quickly turned, and he was just about out of the lab when Abbey yelled, "I have more. I found some DNA on his clothing, I ran it through AFIS and I got a hit. A–"

"James Bentley." Gibbs intervened.

"Well yeah, also I got some particles from his hair that I'm also running through major mass spec now."

"Is that all?"

"Is that all? What do you mean Gibbs, I've been working really hard" Abbey said with a pout so Gibbs quickly returned it with a kiss on the cheek.

"McGee, Gower, upstairs now." And in a second the three of them turned and headed back up to the squad room.

Once up in the squad room they found DiNozzo and Ziva where still not back from their tasks and now they had been away all of nearly four hours (a lot longer than Gibbs thought necessary). McGee and Annabel were standing round talking when Gibbs interrupted,

"Haven't you got any work to be doing?"

"Yes Boss." McGee replied.

"What d'you want me to do?" Annabel inquired.

"Call Cousin Tony and find out where the hell he is."

A blank dial tine reverberated through the headset.

"He's not answering his cell."

"Try Ziva, put it on speaker."

As the dial tone rang then rang out Annabel could tell that Gibbs was starting to worry a little, though he didn't show it.

"Right, Gower, can you trace DiNozzo's cell, send it to my cell when you trace it then come down. McGee, go down stairs and gas the car."

They then both started kitting up when Annabel said,

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Gibbs replied blankly.

"Well, don't I get a gun?"

"Ah hell, take my back up."

"Boss, are you sure you should be doing that?" McGee asked slightly worried.

"She's a big girl McGee, she can look after her self." Gibbs smiled at Annabel and she smiled back then with a flick of her hair she was back at Tony's desk tracing his cell.

Soon they were all in the car and heading towards Suitland where they had been earlier that day.


	3. A Bump on the Head

**Chapter Three: A Bump on the Head**

As they arrived at the gate the guard denied them entry saying that the base was closed. Gibbs replied saying he had never heard such B.S., that naval bases are never closed. Whilst Gibbs was arguing with the guard, McGee and Annabel negotiated a plan inside the car to get into the naval base.

"So I'll get out and say that I need to find my brother because our mother has had a heart attack and it's not looking good and you're my other brother and we just really need to find him – and then if that doesn't work I can put on the tears and that will hopefully get us both in." Annabel went through it for the last time.

"Ok, good luck."

"You too." She smiled, "Hey, start to look worried. Better get going, there's a job to be done."

McGee agreed and thought that probably being a first timer (going undercover) that she just wanted to get it over and done with.

She was soon out of the car and walking around the front, the guard was already looking at her.

McGee listened from the inside of the car until it was his que to get out (he had agreed to let Annabel handle it by herself, no matter how much he wanted to help.)

"Miss Gower get back in the car." Gibbs said bluntly.

"No, Agent Gibbs, you see, Guard…Clark," she said as she found the name on his uniform, "the Special Agent here is just doing this for my sake. You see my mother has just had a heart attack and my brother Chris doesn't know because we haven't been able to contact him and one of my Uncle's is an old friend of Agent Gibbs-" The guard snorted.

"What's so funny?" Annabel said slightly offended.

"You mean this old timer has friends?"

This made Gibbs really angry and was probably about to physically assault the guard when Annabel intervened,

"Look can you just let me and my brother in to find Chris; Mum really wants to see him…"

"No."

"But, what?" Annabel started crying and getting really upset.

Both Gibbs and McGee where surprised by the standard of her acting, she was really believable, but then when Gibbs thought about it, she kind of _had_ to be good, after all she was a spy for MI-5.

"Look, I just really need to talk to my brother and I can't go alone. So even if you don't let Agent Gibbs in, just me and my brother Tim."

"Still, your answer is no."

Now Gibbs especially, could tell that Annabel was not acting but actually getting really annoyed,

"Oh my God." Annabel said in her thick British accent, "What do you want? All I want is to take my brother and go see my other brother about our mother. Seriously, what do I have to do to make you let me go see my brother?"

"Nothing."

Annabel pouted and stared him down.

"Well, I'm on duty now but do you want to meet me at the bar round the corner. Tonight, say 2000 hours."

The two other men (Gibbs and McGee) where interested to how Annabel dealt with this. She stood in contemplation for a moment (also trying to look as attractive as possible) but after a second she moved closer to him and because she is quite tall, she was soon face to face with him. In a moment, she had pulled him in, playing with his uniform. He was almost drooping in her presence. But still, she leaned in a little closer; he grabbed her by the waist and dipped her.

Her curls where almost touching the ground but he was holding her just high enough.

McGee quickly got out of the car and Gibbs moved a step closer but both stood dumb-founded at what she was doing for them.

He suddenly bent lower and kissed her. She didn't break it off but managed to stand up and push the gate button, allowing McGee and Gibbs to get through quickly. She stayed where she was long enough for them to get away but then thought it best to break it off as Guard Clark was getting just that bit too much into it! As soon as she had broken it off, he realised what she had done but Annabel merely flicked her hair and strutted off past the gate and into the naval base.

When she was not 10 feet in she realised something was very wrong. It felt like she was all alone again in Syria but McGee came to the rescue and pulled her in line with himself and Gibbs.

Gibbs started giving hand signals and they entered the building one by one in formation.

They slowly cleared each room until there were only three rooms left. Gibbs trusted each of them so they took a room each. They still had not found anyone in the entire naval base.

McGee first, a shout of "clear" was issued. At the same time Gibbs cleared another room. Annabel was the last room on the left hand side but the door was locked. It only took a second and the door was opened but before the room was cleared, Annabel was hit over the head, dragged across the floor, the door was slammed and she was pinned down and flattened on the ground.

For a few minutes all Annabel could hear were what sounded like people shouting but she couldn't quite make out what they where saying. All she could feel was a numbness and cloudiness in her brain and she couldn't quite remember what exactly she was supposed to be doing. A killer headache began to seep into her head as she tried to open her eyes. There was someone quite close to her and she felt like she recognised the face but could not give it a name. Her hearing soon came back,

"I cannot believe you did that."

"You where the one that pinned her to the ground."

"Yes, but I did not hit her over the head and give her a concussion."

"Shh Ziva, someone's coming…"

As soon as Tony had said this, two men stormed the room with their guns drawn but his time Ziva and Tony did not try to over power them as they did Annabel.

"DiNozzo, David…Gower. What did you do to her?" Gibbs said as he looked at the slightly crippled Annabel sitting up in the corner of the room. Gibbs could see her arm was swollen and she had blood issuing from a centre point in the back of her head.

"Oh my god. Annabel are you ok?" McGee said as he rushed over to her side and patting her hair gently, slowly, she began to wake a little more,

"Have you got any aspirin, I've got a bit of a head ache and my arm hurts a little too but an aspirin should fix it." She mumbled then started to stand up but was quickly stopped by Gibbs, who had now come over,

"McGee if you can, try and get her to the main gates quietly, then get an ambulance. We'll try and find out what we're missing."

Of course, all members of the team agreed this to immediately. Excluding Annabel who thought she'd be perfectly fine, an aspirin or two would do the job. She stood up slowly and drew her gun again, then walked over to the door, said, "clear" and proceeded to walk down the hallway alone. The rest of the team quickly caught her up but it was not without a bit of a tantrum that she was persuaded to go with McGee to get an ambulance.

Gibbs, DiNozzo and David continued searching for a reason for the naval base to be closed. They searched the Captain's office high and low for anything that could give them a clue but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing could be found, it was weird and Gibbs especially did not like it. After another 30 minutes or so of looking, searching and discussing the situation, they left the building.

Once back at the front gate, they found the guard still there with McGee and Gower.

"I thought you where taking her to hospital?" Gibbs asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes Boss, but she refuses to let me call, she stole my phone."

Tony burst out laughing. "Good one Annabel." Tony went over and gave her a friendly slap on the back however she was still too fragile for that much cousin love and fell to the ground. "Sorry." Tony said whilst helping her up again. He did actually feel quite bad not, he had caused the large bump on the back of her head and the blood…

"Right DiNozzo, you and McGee take Miss Gower back to the car, then take her to see Ducky if she still refuses to go to hospital. Ziva you stay here with me and we'll try and get some useful information out of him." He said gesturing to the guard.

As per usual, a chorus of "yes Boss" followed the end of Gibbs's instructions.

Both Tim and Tony proceed by arranging Annabel's arms around their shoulders to help her into the car whilst Ziva quickly ducked ahead and opened the door for them.

Then there was the fight over who was going to sit in the back with her: Tony because he's her cousin or McGee because he's her friend. Ultimately Tony won, as predicted.

Once off and away, Ziva moved back towards Gibbs and the guard. It took them only a mater of minutes to get the information that they wanted. After being so stubborn at the beginning as to not let them in, he really didn't know anything. Nothing of any consequence at any rate. He had just been told not to let anyone in but he hadn't seen anyone come out either – apart from the "hot chick that was here earlier and her brother". Ziva was a little confused but decided it would probably be more appropriate to ask later.

It was not long until they too were on the road heading back to NCIS.

- - - - - - - -

When they got there they both went to check on Annabel who was now laying on one of the autopsy tables, sucking Happy Gas.

It was something neither of them had expected to see, whilst Tony was practically rolling about the floor in laughter, Abbey, McGee and Ducky where just standing there watching, hoping very much that she did not remember this particular scene.

After an ice pack or two and a bit of a clean up, Annabel was allowed to leave autopsy and they all retired to the squad room where it was decided that everyone should get a good night's sleep and be back at 0600 for hard days work.

That night, Abbey and Ziva completed their plans while Tim, Tony and Annabel went back to Tony's for take away.


	4. A New Day

**Chapter Four: A New Day**

They all returned a little less inspired than the day before. Overall, they had found very little evidence of anything. Of course, Intelligence Officer Bryant had what seemed some dodgy connections with Mr and Mrs Bentley but that was about the grand total of their evidence and even that they had no solid proof of what he was actually doing with them.

Annabel had recovered fully and ended up staying the night at Tim's again as Ziva came back after the girls night with Abbey and slept over at Tony's, it didn't take long for Annabel to realise she was interrupting something between them. So the next morning Annabel and McGee where there when Ziva arrived first with Tony quick on her tail. It didn't quite look so cosy as it did when they left Tony's apartment last night.

Gibbs strode into the room after them.

"Boss, I put a tracker on the Bentley's credit cards and since lunch yesterday, they have only used them a couple of times, mostly everyday things except for," McGee put it up on the screen, "two e-tickets where purchased at 1723 last night, heading for Cuba. They're one way, departing July 26."

"So we have three weeks before they leave so we need to put someone in there Boss." DiNozzo said excitedly.

"Yes, they might need to replace Bryant's job – a perfect cover." Ziva added.

The prospect that she and Tony could be going under cover again was actually quite exciting.

"Wait," Gibbs holding up a hand, "what do we actually know about these people?"

"Basically, they're evil IT people." Annabel said.

"And they were paying him for something but Boss don't you think we should send someone in." Tony pleaded.

"Be patient DiNozzo. So that's all we know about them?"

"Yep, and all we are going to. They have every security program possible. I can't find out anything about them that's not on their file, their credit card tracker has even stopped working." McGee said gloomily.

"Ok, McGee, Gower, go down to Abbey and get your identities sorted out then come… McGee come back here, Ziva go down with Annabel and get something sorted out with clothes. DiNozzo, you too go get an identity for the gas man – you'll be our ears on the inside." There where objections to nearly all of what Gibbs had just said.

DiNozzo thought it very unfair that McGee should go with Annabel as no one would believe they where together. To this Annabel replied saying she thought they would make a good couple. McGee went bright red. Ziva, on the other hand, objected to going shopping with Annabel. Not that thought there was anything wrong with her, she really liked Annabel but she thought her clothes were completely suitable, Annabel agreed. It was also questioned why Annabel herself should go undercover, to which she replied that she had a Computer Science degree from Cambridge – her cover would be more believable than anyone else's. They soon found that it was once again pointless arguing with Gibbs as his mind was made up, so reluctantly got on with their assigned jobs.

As the whole team arrived at Abbeys lab, they found her just arriving. It was strange for her to be so late, but on the other hand it was only 6:15am. Tony went first.

New Identity:

Name: Justin Anderson

Job: has worked for the local gas company for the past 7 years

Age: 35

His was relatively straightforward in comparison to Annabel and Tim's:

- Mr William Kennedy and Mrs Jessica Kennedy.

- Met in England, she was studying and he was on holidays.

- He went to MIT whilst she went to Cambridge.

- Got married when he was 26 and she was 22. Been married for two years.

- He and his parents have lived in Washington all their lives.

- Jessica lived with her parents in Kent until she got married and went to live in Washington.

- Have high living standards as Jess had inherited a family business from her grandfather (to whom she was particularly close). Will also had a very respectable white-collar job.

- - - - - - - -

Once their identities had been formed and backed up, they did what they where told. Ziva, Annabel and Abbey went shopping for a wardrobe that would be appropriate for a woman in her position and wife of a soon-to-be villain. While DiNozzo and McGee returned to see Gibbs in the squad room.

Their plan of 'attack' was to infiltrate their system. Tony would be the first to make contact; he would act as the gasman and 'check' their gas board. Whilst doing this he would try and bug it, if it was in the kitchen or in the house, if not, somewhere that they could hopefully get some audio.

Annabel was to go to the mall that Vickie Bentley frequently visits.

After the plan had been set, DiNozzo and McGee started working on the naval base problem, which they had encountered yesterday afternoon.

Gibbs went to check on how Abbey was going but soon discovered she had joined the shopping party, much to his annoyance.

Once they had been out for about an hour, Gibbs got DiNozzo to call Ziva and get them back in the office but despite her original displeasure at going, she was now enjoying herself quite a lot so refused to come back and proceeded to hang up on Tony mid-sentence…

"Boss, she doesn't want to come back."

"Well ring her and tell her to come back DiNozzo, if she still refuses, take McGee and make her come back 'coz we're not getting anything done."

So without hesitation or calling again, Tony and Tim went to the shopping centre they traced the girls' cell phones to.

- - - - - - - -

When they got to the shopping centre, it was a struggle to find them though they shouldn't really have thought otherwise. After all they where trying to find a Mossad agent, a British girl and a Goth!

It took Tony and Tim another hour after they got there to just find their way back to the entrance they came in where they found Gibbs standing, looking most displeased.

"Where are they DiNozzo?" He continued without letting the agent make an excuse, "You better find them, because if my senior field agent can't find a Mossad officer, a Goth and an ex-spy in a shopping centre, I'd be watching your bank account." The comment about the spy luckily seemed to go unnoticed, which Gibbs was thankful for, but the money did not and DiNozzo was soon calling out, directing people and bossing everyone about. The CCTV footage was examined and their photos shown at every shop.

After another hour of searching they decided to return to the office as now this really was not helping. When they returned to the car park, Gibbs's mood had improved slightly; seeing his senior field agent put in so much effort was kind of invigorating.

- - - - - - - -

Once out of the elevator, they walked round their desks to find Ziva and Annabel working on the case and Abbey was back in her lab, minding the precious bags they had accumulated whilst shopping. Gibbs was not best pleased but chose not to mention it. By now, not much work had got done, nor was it likely to so Gibbs let McGee and Gower home to learn their cover and be ready for the next day when it was all going to start.

Then, they were to meet at Ziva's apartment at 7pm as she was going to cook for them.


	5. The Master Plan

**Chapter Five: The Master Plan**

Phase 1 Begins:

At about 10:00am, Tony was despatched to the Bentley's house, there had been some minor gas leaks in the area so he was sent to make sure their system was secured and fitted properly.

Whilst checking this, he was to insert a bug somewhere in close proximity to the main hall, if possible. From this, they would hopefully pick up most noise from the first floor. With any luck, this would give the NCIS team some insight into what was planned.

Phase 2:

That same morning, shortly after Tony had visited the Bentley's at home, Annabel would set out to the shops and 'accidentally' go to the same shopping centre as Vickie Bentley. There, they would orchestrate a meeting.

So, at 11am Will dropped Jess at the mall where Mrs Bentley had arrived a few minutes previous. Jess walked in looking confident and excited in her new jeans, black heels and blue oriental-looking top.

First stop: Starbucks for a double espresso.

Then after sitting reading the newspaper for a while, they moved onto a shoe shop, Annabel felt this was the time to move. She browsed in the shop for a couple of minutes and looked at the diamond-studded price tags, then she walked up to a very nice pair of red heels that Mrs Bentley was admiring,

"Are you going to get them?" Jess asked enviously.

"No, it's ok. You get them." She smiled.

"You have to be kidding me, did you see the price tag?"

"Can't you afford them?" Mrs Bentley said in a frank, slightly snooty way.

"Oh no, I could if I wanted to but my husband would kill me if I spent that much on a single pair of shoes and still failed to return without something to wear to this party we're going to." She said jokingly.

After this, Vickie became quite a bit friendlier. They talked for a while then decided to progress round the shops together. They stopped and had lunch, exchanged phone numbers and then decided to go home as they had both got what they went for.

Jess got out her phone and was about to call Will to come and pick her up when Vickie interrupted her,

"Why are you calling him?"

"I don't have a car because Will, my husband, had to go to work so he just dropped me off here."

"Don't bother with that; why don't you come back to mine and have a drink, then your husband can come ad pick you up when he's ready."

"Sure, thanks." Jess said excitedly.

They walked out of the shopping mall, into the car park and got in the dark blue convertible BMW that was parked over three spaces. Soon on their way home, Vickie and Jess continued talking, not about anything very serious though. She knew that Tony, Ziva and McGee would be listening but she didn't want to push her too hard yet because they _had_ only just met.

- - - - - - - -

Jess could see the house from the end of the street. It was probably three stories high and it looked like there where two tennis courts across from the drive and most likely a swimming pool out the back. It was quite a modern house, no more than 10 years old.

When she walked inside she saw the clean, smooth lines of the grand wooden circular staircases going up each side. From there, in the room on the left there was a bookcase, a few comfy-looking couches and a CD player. On the right, there was a nice dining table with six chairs and several crystal candleholders in the middle. Looking straight ahead, you walked directly under the arch and through the centre of the stairs, through a set of wooden double-doors to the kitchen. It had a wooden bench top and antique table in the middle. As they walked in, Jess could see the coffee machine planted on the bench directly below some cupboards. The kitchen had a long bench that ran along the back wall with views out to the back garden and swimming pool. There were also two benches against the walls that supported the staircases. There was little 'junk' to give the house a lived in feel so it appeared that they had not been living there long.

Coffees where soon served and the two women sat happily chatting for a while.

Soon her husband came home and there was some explaining to do, he was not immediately happy to see a stranger in the house but soon warmed to his wife's friend being there. After the initial hesitation on his side, James (Mr Bentley) was very welcoming and asked Jess to ring her husband, inviting them both to dine with them that night. William accepted the invitation from the back of the NCIS van.

Tony, Ziva and McGee had been in the van all day listening to the conversations Jess had been making and they were all somewhat exasperated at finding so very little so far, except for Vickie's love for shoes and shopping.

Despite the lack of enthusiasm at being stuck in the van all day in the middle of summer, they had actually had a bit of fun, just the four of them!

Abbey had made them play truth or dare over the phone and amongst things, Tony had dared Ziva and McGee to a movie quiz (this was easily won by Tony, despite the combined efforts of Abbey, McGee and Ziva).

After a few minutes of discussion McGee was despatched in his silver Mercedes. (Something Tony was insanely jealous of!)

William turned in to see the big house lit up at the end of the drive. Soon inside, Jess and Will greeted each other slightly awkwardly at first but soon recovered and for the rest of the evening got on very well.

Fashion, restaurants and bars where talked about for most of the evening until Mrs Bentley said,

"William, your lovely wife Jess told me you had the misfortune of being required at work this afternoon. What do you do?"

Will spoke clearly, "I work in the IT industry."

"Oh really," he glanced at his wife, "We have some work that needs to be done. Might you be interested in doing some extra work?" Mr Bentley asked.

"Oh, um – yeah, ok." Will replied a little surprised.

"Great. Perhaps, would you like to come on a little weekend retreat so we can work on this new partnership?" James said.

"Yes, we'd love to." Jess interrupted before Will could say anything.

The time passed quickly before it was time to go,

"Heavens! You should probably get going. Where do you live?" Vickie said whilst looking at her watch.

"Just around the corner from the mall." Jess replied.

They all stood up and Jess and Will thanked them very much for dinner and then walked to the door.

"I'll send a car round about 10 tomorrow morning." James said.

"Thank you, may I ask where we are going?" Jess asked.

"We have a house in Cambridge." Vickie replied.

"Oh really, I went to Uni there- the English version anyway!"

"There's lots of good shopping there!" Vickie said as she turned towards Jess.

There was more chat then hugs, kisses, handshakes and then finally they left.


	6. A Summer Getaway

**Chapter Six: A Summer Getaway**

At 10am sharp the next day, there was a knock on the door. Luckily Jess had stayed up quite late the night before packing their belongings, since she had seen her beloved husband just start throwing things in a bag. This she declared absolutely unacceptable so re-packed everything – this gave their temporary apartment a more lived in look!

Soon, Will helped by the driver was carrying their bags down stairs and once in the car they were set for the next few hours drive.

- - - - - - - -

When Will and Jess arrived Mr & Mrs Bentley where not there yet, so Annabel and Tim were left in the car by themselves to talk for a while. This was the first real talk they had had since yesterday morning. They talked of work, England, America, family and friends.

Annabel told Tim about her engagement to Josh. He was a little shocked to say the least but also very sympathetic (even though she didn't quite get round to telling why they didn't end up getting married).

McGee was finding himself liking her more and more, he even believed he may…There was a knock on the window. It was Vickie. The Kennedy's both quickly got out and greeted the two Bentley's. After a quick chat they all entered the house. There was a grand staircase going up the middle set in white marble. The marble entrance continued up the stairs to a green circular marble feature in the floor.

On the ground floor there was at least six large rooms: a library, a dining room, a study, a coffee room, a lounge and the kitchen. Three on each side. Each had bright beautifully painted feature walls with white skirting boards and cornices. Each room was also furnished with small delicacies, antiques, lamps, rugs and large leather couches.

Next, Mr & Mrs Kennedy where shown their room. It was very nice with cream walls and once again white skirting boards and cornices. It had big glass doors that opened up onto a small balcony where there was a spectacular view down to the river. Back in the room, the queen size bed had a beautiful cream doona with about six white fluffy pillows in various sizes. Then, there was the en suite bathroom that was also completed with marble. It was most definitely a very nice room and Jess thanked Vickie most graciously before she left them to settle in before lunch at 1pm.

Both Annabel and Tim stared at the bed. Every night they had been together, Annabel had been given the bed and Tim the couch/sleeping bag. This room had only one bed, no couch and no sleeping bag to be found.

"Well," she passed, "we _are _adults, so it is possible for us to sleep in the same bed."

"Yes." McGee replied (a little too enthusiastically!).

Annabel paused and thought about it for a second. She contemplated what might happen – what she presumed from the reply he had given. Memories of her dear Josh came and filtered through her brain as she was thinking about it. It may happen or it may not but for a second it was quite a scary proposition but after another second's contemplation she thought,

"Maybe it will be fine-"

"Annabel are you ok?"

"Yes. I am fine, just thinking." They both looked at each other in the eye for just that second longer than they would have with anyone else. "Right, I need to unpack our stuff, can you give me your bag?"

"Yeah, here."

"Thanks." Annabel said quietly.

"Sure, is there anything I can do to help?" He said as he went over and gently placed his arm around her back.

She turned round and was faced with Tim's close proximity, they looked at each other again, the temptation was extraordinarily overwhelming but Annabel was anxious so broke the tension and walked away.

The rest of the time in their room passed almost completely in silence and at about 12:55pm they headed down (in resumed cover) for lunch.

Caesar Salad was served to each individual with a glass of water and a separate glass of wine for those who wanted it.

The actual business they where there to discuss was not talked of until near the end of lunch. James Bentley seemed to be the most interested in the project. He wanted to know William's credentials and how much work experience he had had within businesses, also in the 'real world'. After much discussion it was decided William was adequately qualified to do the job required. He was given a booklet with the task that was to be completed. Also included was their pay check for… a considerable amount of money.

Whilst William was sent upstairs by James to work on his task, Vickie and Jess visited the town's local shopping mall for a little retail therapy.

- - - - - - - - -

Hours passed and the two girls had still not returned from their shopping trip. Will was getting a little worried because he could not contact Jess (she had conveniently turned her cell off), but as Gibbs said, "she's a big girl, she can look after herself". Hopefully.

- - - - - - - -

Finally the two women returned in time to change into the two very striking dresses they had found on sale.

William, on the other hand had found a suitable jacket and clean shirt Jess had packed for him the night before (probably while he was asleep on the couch!).

As the wives entered the dining room for dinner, both men where sitting silently, staring at each other.

At dinner they where again served wine and then smoked salmon. Both Jess and William commented on the extraordinarily nice taste of the salmon, so a discussion started.

"I'm afraid poor Will normally has to put up with my cooking!" Jess joked.

"Seriously, she underestimates herself. You know that thing you make- " He said, leaving her in the lurch.

"You mean the… Hazelnut Gateaux with the marinated oranges?" She improvised.

"Yeah, that one. It's really good." She blushed slightly and quietly laughed to herself at his comment.

"Sometime you must make it for us if it as good as your husband makes it out to be." James said curtly. Vickie gave him a stern look then smiled back at her guests.

Desert was served: Apple pie.

Many things where talked about over the meal and there was no shortage of conversation as they made their way across and down the hall to the coffee room. It was a smallish, cosy room with big leather couches and small tables accompanied by little modern lights. The longest wall facing out to the garden was pure glass and now that the sun was setting, the river was barely visible anymore but the trees set against the darkening sky was quite a beautiful sight. Overall, the room was quite dimly lit, the couches where comfortable and the aroma of fresh coffee permeated the air.

The evening passed in happiness and it was midnight before the all retired to their rooms.

Once the Kennedy's door was firmly shut, Annabel collapsed on the bed.

"Did I do ok?" She said with a smile, as if already knowing she did absolutely fine.

"Yes, you where very good." Tim said as he lay down next to her.

They looked at each other for a minute before Annabel started talking again,

"You know, I think you make quite a good husband!" They both laughed, "You're like the man I always dreamed about when I was little." They both laughed again before Annabel rolled onto her side towards McGee, "You know, I think we make a pretty good couple really!" She paused and sat up, "Look, I'm sorry about leaving you in the lurch (so to speak) earlier. I was just thinking. You know Josh," he nodded, "well he _was_ my fiancé but he was also my very best friend, like, I could tell him anything, you know? Just I don't want anything to happen again, it was hard and I guess I didn't cope with it particularly well." She paused and looked deep into his eyes.

He spoke softly and gently, "I understand."

They continued talking for a while before the clock in their room struck 1:30am.

"Oh my God, got to go to bed, soo badly."

"Ye, me too. I should have taken the opportunity to get a full nights sleep – working with Gibbs you often don't get much, if any when you're on a case!"

"I thought I was sleep deprived, after coming over but-!"

Annabel went to the bathroom, got changed and then came out to get her brush,

"Can I ask one thing?" She nodded, "Where are my pyjamas?"

"Oh, uh – bottom draw over there." She pointed to a small chest of draws on the other side of the room, "I thought for a second I'd forgotten them!" Annabel then gave a cheeky giggle and then went back into the bathroom to leave Tim by himself to get changed.

Once they were both changed and ready for bed,

"Which side d'you want?"

"Oh, I don't mind. You choose." McGee said, being quite the gentleman.

"I just really need to go to bed." Annabel said as jumped onto one side. McGee quickly got in the other and they turned to face each other,

"I guess we'll talk in the morning."

"Yeah," Annabel reached over and gave Tim a hug. This seemed sufficient, "Goodnight." They both reached over and turned out their light and the night was once again silent and peaceful.


	7. Another Day

**Chapter Seven: Another Day**

Both the Kennedy's woke around 0700 the next morning. Once Annabel realised Tim was awake too, she wriggled over and snuggled into his side with her head resting on his chest. He responded by extending his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you looking forward to today?" Annabel asked Tim.

"Yeah, it will be interesting."

"What do actually have to do?"

"I've been given the name of a missing girl. So apparently I have to get the case file, evidence lists and information on the investigating officers."

"Whose investigation was it?" She questioned.

"It's an FBI file but the case was lead by one Agent Tobias Fornell. You know it's weird for him to leave a case open like this, normally on a case like that he and Gibbs don't rest until they've broken every rule in the book. So now I just have to hack into the FBI, get all this information and get again without being noticed by one of their junkies."

"Oh is that all?" Annabel said sarcastically, "I can probably help you cover your tracks, if you want."

"Yeah sure, but that's not all they want me to do."

"More?"

"Yeah, but to be fair, I suppose that was a pretty big cheque!"

"So, what else do they want you to do?"

"They want me to hack into the Pentagon and find out as much as I can about where North Korea is in terms of nuclear capability. Apparently Bryant has already got them the countermeasures."

"So that's it and nothing more?" McGee nodded, "Are you going to give them all the information? Even about the FBI agents?"

"I'll have to but Gibbs will get it back before they get anywhere with it."

"Yeah, I suppose. D'you like working under him?"

"I think he has been good for me. I felt like I didn't know anything when I first joined, but I do really like being a part of his team. It sounds corny but we're like family! You know, if Gibbs wasn't around I think DiNozzo would have just about killed me by now!" he said with a laugh

"Is he seriously that bad?"

"He super glued my fingers to my keyboard once," Annabel laughed, "or the time he made an online dating identity (I confess I was a bit desperate!) But I was so happy, completely ignorant until Ziva told me, and then we played Tony so badly. I have to admit we got him back, but you should see we do have fun – when we're not on a case that is."

For a while they continued to talk, laugh and had an overall good time. This was only to be interrupted by a phone call from Tony to McGee. He was just ringing (from a secure line) to check that Annabel was safe and well. He demanded to talk to her,

"Has he been treating you ok?"

"Yes Tony, he's been very nice." She giggled.

"And you're not doing anything you'll regret?"

"No, I'm absolutely fine. As Gibbs said to Tim, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."

"Yeah well I was just checking, you know your mother would kill me if anything happened to you." She ignored this comment.

"How's Ziva?"

"Why?"

"I thought you two got on pretty well and you know my mother will want to know."

"Ziva's fine."

The conversation continued, talking about people in particular, until there was a knock at the door. She hastily said goodbye to Tony then yelled, "Come in!"

It was Vickie, "You two look cosy! Sleep well?"

"Very, thank you." Jess replied.

"I was just coming to say that breakfast will be at 8:30."  
"Thanks, we better get up then."

"Don't worry, no rush."

They both smiled and Vickie left the room.

At 8:30 sharp both Jess and Will headed downstairs to breakfast. Vickie and James where sitting in same seats as last night so they took their spots on the opposite side of the table.

Breakfast was served: Egg and Bacon rolls or Waffles.

This was the first full breakfast Annabel had had since flying in and to say the least it was not what she expected and it was held in relative calm and quietness compared to the other meal they had shared together. It wasn't that they where out of spirits but the eerie loom of work hovered over the party. Actual work was to commence shortly after breakfast.

Once breakfast was finished, James let William run up to his room to get the brief before returning to commence work.

On arrival back downstairs Will said,

"Do you mind if Jess helps when I get into the FBI's system?"

"Have you told her?" James asked with his voice slightly raised and pointing a finger at William.

"Yes" Bentley's eyes widened considerably, "but only so she could help me." Will said in his defence.

"How could _she_ help you?"

"I do have a degree in computer science from Cambridge University, London." Jess butted in.

"Fine, just as long as you get in without being noticed."

"That's why I need her." William said. Mr Bentley nodded them on to the computer while he went to pour himself a whisky. While he was out of the room they took the opportunity to ask Vickie why they wanted a missing person's file.

She said it was some silly obsession with this girl, "He wasn't even related to her, she disappeared shortly after I met him, he was absolutely distraught though. I don't know how he knew her. If you asked me why he is so interested in this girl I'd say maybe they were childhood friends, but really I have no idea."

Jess and Will just looked at each other, unsure of what to say next. James walked in,

"What are you doing just standing around, get to work. I mean, that's what I'm paying you for, not to stand round talking to my wife."

Will quickly sat down with Jess leaning over the top of him. It reminded him very much of the time Abbey's computer was being hacked by the FBI junkies and then they tried to trace them but Gibbs pulled the plug on the computer!

Though he had not seen her actual computer skills, it felt good to be working with someone whom he completely trusted, after all she couldn't be _that_ bad, she went to Cambridge!

"We're in." Will exclaimed.

"Ah ha, welcome to the wonderful world of the FBI!" James yelled across the room.

"Bel, can you please start backtracking." He said quickly without thinking.

"Ye sure." She commenced typing.

Once she stood up and stretched for a second Vickie said,

"Bel?"

"Oh, um, Will calls me Bel sometimes because my mum's name is Amy Jessica but her mum's name was Amy so she called herself Jessica and then she insists that Will call her Jessica, so to stop confusion he calls me 'Bel' or Annabel – it's my middle name."

"Oh right." Vickie said, looking a little bewildered because Jess had spoken at such a rate she really didn't understand anything she said!

McGee didn't look up because he knew he couldn't really stop but he also knew he had made a mistake under pressure and he knew he had left Annabel to clean up his mess.

"Jess." He said quickly.

"Yep."

Once again the room was silent except for the rapid typing noise that sounded like someone was bashing up the keyboard. All were looking stressed but after a few minutes Will said,

"Done."

As he printed out the required case file, evidence lists and agent information. Jess finished off covering their tracks. William put all the paper in a cardboard folder then went over to Mr Bentley and handed him the file.

"Thank you, this will be a great help to me." James looked sincerely at Will and the Tim inside him knew that what he had done meant a lot to the man who had previously been angry and temperamental, he had changed by something so small and now seemed more relaxed that both the Kennedy's thought he could be.

The now changed man said,

"Follow me!" And as he said this, lead them to the little room they had coffee in the night before, and then out to a little patio where he produced a bottle of very expensive champagne.

"It's 11 o'clock in the morning but who cares!" He yelled in satisfaction as he poured four glasses of champagne. Jess once again refused, like she had with all other alcohol that had been offered. James didn't mind, just thought there was more for him.

"Oh my God, you've got a bun in the oven!" Mrs Bentley started yelling; "Congrats!" She said excitedly, "Do you know, is it a boy or a girl?"

Jess was confused. McGee/Will was looking very worried, had she lied to him? James was looking excited but not as much as his wife, who was bounding about in excitement – she really had never lost her teenage factor!

Then after a second, they where all staring at Jess for a reply,

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you've pre-empted my answer. I do not have a 'bun in the oven' as you say, I just don't drink."

"Oh right. Sorry." Vickie replied a little quieter. Jess looked slightly embarrassed and Will could see this so just gently put his hand round her back for support. She looked up at him for a second and he looked at her and she suddenly realised that maybe she did like him more than she had previously thought. The past few days in each other's company, she had started to work out his personality a little more and now thought maybe, maybe he could at some time fill the hole in heart that Josh had left.

All was silent now, as all had suffered embarrassment after the last few comments.

"It's a beautiful day, why don't we all go for a walk. It would be the best way for you to see Cambridge." James said and Vickie nodded her approval.

"Why not." Will replied for them.

It was the middle of the day so it was a nice temperature to go for a walk. Soon they walked round the side of the house, got in the car and set off for the more centre part of town.

Once parked, they set out in pairs – Vickie and James leading the way and then about 6 feet behind followed Jess and Will.

"I was worried for a minute when you didn't reply to Vickie!"

"Well it was a bit unexpected."

"Oh yeah."

"I know, at the time I was like OMG! But now I think about it, it was kinda funny."

"Can I just ask, when we met, you were in a bar, do you really not drink at all? Because if you don't I'm not sure you can be related to Tony!"

"No, I do drink, just not while I'm working." They where silent for a minute before she continued, "Just one time, Emma, my friend, got her drink spiked and we had to risk everything to get her back, not that it wasn't worth it but I don't want to risk it so I don't drink while I'm working."

They continued walking behind, talking and eventually holding hands. Both of them felt that over the past few days they had grown closer but also it should be expected since they totally relied on each other for their current well being. They continued walking and talking until they caught up with the other couple in front of them, who had stopped in front of a restaurant,

"This is a particularly nice place to eat, we were wondering if you would like to come here for dinner tonight?"

"That is very kind of you," Jess looked at Will, she could see the spark on his eye, "we'd love to."

"Great, we'll make a booking now." Vickie said.

As they politely waited out side Bentley said, "When we get back I'd like to try and finish the work."

"Sure."

"Do you need her help for that one?" He said gesturing towards Jess.

"Probably not because they don't expect anyone to get into the Pentagon so they probably don't have a tracer but I'll check and if they do, I'll get Jess to help."

"Good." James said contently and then he walked away.

Mr & Mrs Kennedy waited silently until Mrs Bentley returned outside.

"I booked for 8pm," she turned to her husband, "I hope that's ok?" He nodded.

They then walked back where they had come from, this time in a group: the two women at the front and the two men at the back and they continued walking past the car until they got take away Chinese and sat on a park bench eating.

After a pleasant few hours exercise, James insisted on their returning to the house to continue work.

- - - - - - - -

Once returned to the house they all went back to the study to continue.

After they were in there a while, Vickie went to get coffee for all of them and when she returned they all took a sigh of relief as it came, it had been an hour of silent tension.

Another thirty minutes passed and Will had still not got the information.

"This is a bit harder than I thought it was going to be."

"Are they tracing you?" James asked.

"No but there is this fire wall that I've never seen before and I'm just having a little trouble getting past it."

"Here, let me try."

Will made way for Jess as she sat down at the computer. About ten minutes later Jess got up and said, "Done."

"Oh, I love you!" Will said with great joy.

"And I'll second that!" James added.

Jess shied away little but then continued, "You where nearly there just there was that encryption that you needed to reverse…" She indicated to a point on the screen.

"I didn't think of that."

"Must be your MIT training, we have such superior educators at Cambridge!" She teased him.

He just looked up at her and smiled, it needed no reply before he then turned back and continued work.

After perhaps another ten minutes Will said,

"I've found the files that will probably have what you want."

"Great." James yelled across the room.

Both Vickie and Jess looked over his shoulders to see the list. There was only one possible document that could be what they wanted. Vickie pointed it out to him.

"Got it." He turned round and printed out what they wanted, "Anything else?"

"No, that will be all for this weekend. You know the last guy we had said he worked for the Navy but I find it hard to believe." James started

"Why?" Jess interjected

"Well, he did get us quite a lot of information but something like this would have taken him days. I wouldn't have thought the navy would tolerate messing around like that." Although this statement was not said with bitterness, James stared at William, as if to make a point. William hastily looked away, unsure of what he should have done, then back at Jess. Vickie dismissed this comment by inviting them back to the coffee room patio to have more champagne.

For about half an hour after they finished the work they stood and chatted until it was decided they would resign to their room for an hour or so until they would meet in the foyer at 7:30pm.

As Jess and Will headed up to their room Jess said,

"Did you enjoy this afternoon?"

He leaned closer to her and said, "They must have updated the security system since last time; it was harder than I thought it was going to be!"

"Excuse me, the last time! Do you have a habit of hacking into Government agencies?" She asked in surprise.

"Well yeah, but normally I sign a 'get out of jail free' card!"

"I cannot believe you do that! – Gibbs?" She said with a smile.

"Yep, Abbey and I have a great time!"

"Oh I bet you do." She laughed.

When they got back in their room with the door once again firmly shut Annabel said,

"When are you gonna call Gibbs?"

"First thing in the morning."

"Cool."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I think I'll go have a shower and freshen up a little before dinner."

As she got her belongings and headed into the bathroom, McGee watched her keenly. He was thinking about what might happen tomorrow, would Tony come and interrogate him to make sure he hadn't done anything? Would they stay as close as they had become over the past few days as husband and wife? He hoped they would, she was such a lovely woman…

No sooner had he realised what he was thinking about, she was out of the shower, it had already been 45 minutes.

She was completely made up and her hair was straightened and slid delicately over her shoulders. She was not dressed up yet but still looked cute in her pyjamas! Tim was staring at her, she noticed so decided to break the slightly awkward silence,

"What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, um–"

"I packed your black suit, you could wear it with the shirt I brought and you could wear the tie I bought you."

"Sure. Thanks." McGee got off the bad as Annabel went to get the tie from a shopping bag. As she presented it to him he said, "Thank you, it's very nice." He gave her kiss on the cheek. She blushed slightly.

It was just a plain black silk tie, very simple and very nice. In fact it reminded him of something Tony would wear, it must be a DiNozzo thing.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"You know when I first went shopping with Vickie?" He nodded, "I got a really nice little black dress, so I was thinking I would wear that. It's supposed to be for a party we're going to, but whatever!"

"Great!" He said enthusiastically.

Very soon they where both dressed and heading down stairs, arm in arm the couple looked very stylish. The lady in a short black dress with a black belt equip with some coloured beads and a pair of black shiny heels. The man dressed in a smart suit and tie with a simple white shirt and coupled with his lovely wife in elegance and style they looked extremely debonair together.

They greeted Mr & Mrs Bentley in the foyer at 7:30pm sharp like requested. The cab came at 7:35pm and they set off for the restaurant promptly.

They arrived there at 8pm like expected and had a very pleasant evening, until they left around 10:30pm and got the taxi home again.

At the end of the night, each individual was completely and utterly ready for bed. When Tim and Annabel arrived back in their room, they lay on the bed next to each other a few minutes talking quietly before they got up to got to bed. Soon both where lying on the bed fast asleep.

After an eventful, busy and fun day everyone in the house lay peacefully sound asleep for the night.


	8. Success

**Chapter Eight: Success**

Around 8:00am Annabel woke with Tim again, she found he had been awake for a few minutes so had text Gibbs to say 'all's good' and 'we're on'.

"D'you sleep well?"

"Like a log! You?"

"Yes thanks." She smiled then yawned and stretched. Tim thought of the first time he had seen her, that morning in his apartment, she was and still is gorgeous.

He broke the silence, "Are you looking forward to today?"

"I don't see anything drastic happening so it should fine, condemning my friend is so much fun!" She said sarcastically.

"Do you actually_ like_ Vickie?" He said slightly surprised.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?"  
"No reason, I just thought you two got on too well, I thought you where acting!"

"People do actually like me thank you very much; unlike you I _am _capable of making friends!" She teased then rolled over pretending to be angry. McGee could see this but couldn't resist rolling over towards her and wrapping his arms round her then putting his chin on her shoulder.

She suddenly rolled over to make them face-to-face. She looked into his eyes and he looked at her earnestly, she then moved a little closer, he could feel her warmth and the touch of her soft skin. After a few seconds that felt like the longest five minutes of their entire lives, they finally kissed. It felt so right for both of them, Annabel was excited and Tim just plain happy. It continued for a minute before they broke apart, requiring air. They both smiled at each other, extremely happy with themselves. Tim rolled onto his back and Annabel snuggled into him again, he felt really comfortable thinking he could easily get used to this affection. They stayed silent and happy for about fifteen minutes before they realised they had to get ready for breakfast.

Slightly unorganised and hurriedly, they made it down to breakfast by 8:30am. There was eggs and bacon as well as toast and jam, a good English breakfast in Jess's mind.

The next few hours where spent in the comfort of the living room, until the phone rang. It was one of the neighbours (and associates) from up the street saying there were cops on the way.

James was angry to say the least and suddenly out of nowhere he pulled a gun to William's head, who was sitting next to him.

"You're a cop aren't you?" He said in an aggressive manner.

"No."

"Well of course you would say that."

"Why would I have given you all the information about the FBI and the Pentagon if I _was_ a cop?"

There was an intense discussion for the next few minutes. Will was beginning to sweat a little as the man holding a gun to his head was becoming increasingly fragile in mind and temperament. Even his wife was trying her hardest not to cry in between apologising and being told to shut up.

Suddenly, after an extremely long ten minutes James stood up and motioned for William to follow his stance. Once up and standing next to James, he pulled on William's sleeve and dragged him out into the hallway with Vickie and Jess following silently behind.

"What do you want?" Jess said nervously.

"I want you and your partner to tell me what you want." He said as he waved his gun around.

"We'll tell you what you want to know it you just _put the gun down_."

"Ah, so you admit it." He said as he grabbed Jess by the neck just as she finished speaking and put the gun to her head.

"No, please let her go…" Will pleaded.

Meanwhile outside, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs where preparing to storm the building. They had glimpsed a gun through the window so where prepared with bullet proof vests.

As quickly as Tony knocked down the door Gibbs entered and walked straight forward, Ziva followed behind quickly then moved behind Gibbs to his right followed closely by Tony who followed Ziva's footsteps to stand in the middle of them.

"NCIS. Freeze. Put the gun down." They all yelled.

"Brought in the back up have you?" Mr Bentley said in a smug tone.

"Mr Bentley please just calm down and put your gun down." Jess said calmly.

"Who are you?"

Jess tried to put her hands up in surrender then said, "My name is Jessica Kennedy and I'm working with NCIS to help investigate the death of Intelligence Specialist First Class Adam Bryant who was in your employment. We're just trying to find out what happened to him." She said trying to resolve the situation.

"Mr Bentley just put the gun down." Ziva yelled.

"No, you're not getting me now and you're not getting me ever. Vickie stand behind me." He said in a more vicious tone and Vickie took a step back and moved behind him as he pulled the pin back and directed the gun towards Tim's head again.

Gibbs took a step forward in order to try and sedate the man who was dangerously close to killing one of his best agents.

"Do not move a muscle or I _will_ kill him." James said dangerously. Everyone was nervous.

Tony, despite all the times McGoo had annoyed him, did have a lot of fun teasing him and he was worried that something was going to happen to him, Mr James Bentley was perhaps one of the most delicate men they had ever tried to arrest.

Ziva on the other hand was ashamed to say she was a little worried. When she had first got to NCIS he had been kind to her and now her Mossad instincts where slightly depleted when the people she cared about had a gun aimed at their head.

Gibbs as well was anxious to quickly end the situation; McGee was one of his best, most efficient agents. He didn't want to loose him like he'd lost Kate. Beside he had never lost an agent undercover and McGee was not going to be the first.

Ziva suddenly moved forward and before she knew it a gun shot resounded through the marble entrance way…


	9. Team Spirit

**Chapter Nine: Team Spirit**

He was lying on the floor, his eyes just starting to flicker shut, blood was pouring out of the wound in his side. It looked painful but as soon as it had happened his agents had responded with direct fire for the fatal shot.

Mrs Bentley dropped to her knees and sobbed as her husband staggered back and slid down the wall.

Tony rushed over to where Gibbs lay on the floor in a pool of blood, of course in true Gibbs fashion, without his bullet-proof vest.

Ziva arrested Mrs Bentley and McGee grabbed his phone and called an ambulance.

In ten minutes the ambulance arrived, the famous L. J. Gibbs had lost a lot of blood and was looking particularly pale, it was touch and go for a while and it was an anxious wait until the paramedics decided to air lift him to the emergency department at Georgetown University Hospital. Soon DiNozzo, David, McGee and Gower where clearing the street for the helicopter to land.

In a matter of thirty minutes the helicopter had landed, Gibbs had been bundled on and take off had been accomplished successfully.

As soon as he left they all took a sigh of relief, it had been very stressful and all where worried for his health. Annabel immediately ran over to Tim and hugged him, after their talk she knew how much Gibbs meant to him. Ziva went to her partner and hugged him too, now more than ever they needed to stick together.

- - - - - - - -

After a coupe of minutes clearing up the scene they got Annabel to charm one of the local L.E.O.'s into taking Mrs Bentley back to NCIS for interrogation before they themselves headed back to meet Gibbs at the hospital.

- - - - - - - -

After about 30 minutes of silence in the car they had got nearly half way. Tony had conceded to let Ziva drive so they could get there more quickly. Tim had called Abbey and told her what had happened then said they would meet her and Ducky at the hospital in about 45 minutes.

The time soon passed and they where pulling into the hospital car park. All set on 'auto' before they knew it, they were in the emergency department looking for Abbey and Ducky.

Tony walked up to the nurse at the desk,

"Excuse me, we're looking for Special Agent Gibbs, he was brought here by helicopter from Cambridge," she still looked blank, "gunshot wound to the abdomen…"

"Ah yes…" Tony waited but was becoming increasingly impatient as she was not actually telling him anything he didn't already know, "he was admitted about 20 minutes ago after being flown here Cambridge– "

"I KNOW."

"So how can I help you?"

"Tell me where he is." Tony said bluntly.

"In the emergency ward, just about to undergo emergency surgery."

"Thank you very much." Tony said as he angrily headed over the door closely followed by his group of supporters. When he reached the door he nearly walked straight into it, of course it was locked. "I can't believe women can be so annoying sometimes." He said under his breath to Ziva. She let off a diminutive smile but soon replaced it with her serious face as Tony once again strutted over to the nurse. "The door's locked."

"I know."

"Just let me through."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, when there is an injury like that the department goes into lock down, no one is allowed in or out."

"Look," he flashed his bag and gun, "I need to see Special Agent Gibbs."

"No." She started to turn away.

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, now let me and my co-workers through or I'll arrest you for disrupting a federal investigation." His eyes flashed dangerously, she looked scared and hastily let them through.

Once through to the emergency department it was not hard to find Gibbs, he was laying unconscious with tubes coming out of his mouth, surrounded by doctors.

Abbey ran and gave Tony a hug and started crying when she saw Gibbs looking like a cripple in a bed. One of the doctors came over,

"I'm afraid Agent Gibbs has lost a lot of blood. We've had to put him in an induced coma to try and reduce the amount of blood he's loosing. We're just about to take him into surgery to try and clean up the wound. Fortunately the bullet went straight through him so there is a bit of a," he paused, "hole but not as much internal damage. Anyway we have a theatre free so we have to take him to surgery." He told his captive audience. They continued to stare, "As long as this goes smoothly, which it should, he'll be ok."

"Thank you." Ducky said earnestly.

"It's going to be a couple of hours so if you want to go to the lounge and wait–" He said before getting rushed off his feet into the theatre.

They stood out as a crowd so took the doctors advice and moved into the lounge. There Tony, Ziva, Tim and Annabel said good-bye to Ducky and Abbey so they could return to the Navy base and interrogate Mrs Bentley.

- - - - - - - - -

Mrs Bentley was sitting quietly in Interrogation One. She was still in the clothes that had been covered in her husband's blood just hours earlier, her hands were covering her blood shot eyes and she was clutching a tissue.

Outside Tony, Ziva, Annabel and McGee where watching her.

"I think Annabel should interrogate her." McGee said confidently.

"Probie," Tony looked over to him, "why?"

"They just got on really well, I think she'll be able to connect with her, get her to open up."

"If I don't succeed you can always have a go your self, a nice man like you could get her to talk, surely!" She teased and flicked Tony's tie as she walked past. He looked at Ziva as she gave off a big smile and small laugh, she and Annabel where obviously closer than he had thought.

Soon Annabel walked in and gently put a cup of coffee down on the table for Vickie. She had decided she was going to use as much empathy as she could muster and make this a friend to friend conversation.

"How are you?" Annabel said as she sat down.

"How do you think?" She said harshly.

"I do understand, you know."

"Yeah, how?" Vickie was angry but Annabel knew it was just part of the process.

"I was engaged once," Vickie looked up into her eyes but Annabel quickly looked down at her hands. She knew Gibbs and Tim knew but now Tony and Ziva knew and she felt ashamed – it felt as if she was telling the whole world, "His name was Josh Woodford. He was my fiancée, my best friend and the love of my life." She paused for a second but got interrupted.

"I know what you mean. James and I met at Harvard, I never intended to do anything wrong but he had that streak in him. We had fun at Uni, all those parties!" She laughed as she gave a sniff, it was clear her grief was recent, "Then before I knew it we where married, gorgeous day, beautiful wedding, it never occurred to me then that he paid for it by selling the intelligence of a French spy in the US who he later killed." She looked ashamed, "Then we moved to Boston so he could go to MIT, I still didn't know anything. Then we lived in México city for a while, I knew he was doing business behind my back, so" she took a deep sigh, "I confronted him and he didn't like it but after that he kinda included me."

"And Adam Bryant?" Annabel led her.

"He was– well I don't really know how much he did, he was in James' employment for the longest time and James didn't seem to complain which was something, but at the same time James never raved about the work, which he normally did. Anyway one day he, Adam Bryant, stormed out and slammed the door behind him. It was the biggest mistake he ever made. I never saw him again."

"Then how did he end up dead?" Annabel pushed her for more answers.

"James killed him." She sobbed.

"Do you know how?" She tried to ask in her most caring tone.

"He agreed to meet James once more but on the naval base. He got him in successfully but was to dumb to realise that once you've worked for James, you never stop. Earlier he'd poisoned him with Iron -52; it's a radioactive isotope with a half-life of about 8 hours so it's practically untraceable in 24. It did the damage and it didn't take long after that. James kind of just went there to make sure the job was done."

"How do you know this? Where you there?"

"Lord! No I wasn't there; James would never let me see him kill anyone. He told me." She started sobbing again.

"Vickie, I need to know one more thing before we take a break," she looked up and nodded, "Where did you get the Iron -52?"

"I'm not exactly sure, James dealt with that sort of thing but I think it was somewhere near Oak Ridge in Tennessee."

"Thank you very much." Annabel said as she left the room, he others met her outside. "So, what d'you think?" She asked with a smile.

"Good job, we can arrest her now but first, Ziva can you get then names of the other people she thinks Bentley killed etc." Tony instructed.

They all stood silently and watched Ziva at her work.

Now they had a murderer off the streets, they could all return to Gibbs with their only worry being paperwork.


	10. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Chapter Ten: A Breath of Fresh Air**

Once the rest of the team were back at the hospital they met up with Abbey and Ducky who were waiting patiently in the lounge.

"Have you heard anything?" Tony said.

Ducky walked over and pulled Tony down onto the couch next to him, "Jethro was rushed to resuscitation during the course of the operation," Tony looked pale, "he's fine, they finished off quickly and now he's back in emergency. Antony, he will be fine, just give it _time_."

They all sat silently, some in contemplation and some in deep consideration.

Hours passed in silence however the NCIS team where not alone in their grief and worry. Throughout the time the team spent in solitary reverie, others of their own mind passed through the room each in quiet rumination but at the end of the day, they where once again all alone.

Annabel Gower, the youngest and newest person to work with the team broke the silence,

"Why don't I get take away and bring it back here. You can't all sit here forever and besides, you haven't had anything to eat all day."

"I'll come with you." Tony replied quickly. Although anxious for Gibbs he frankly couldn't wait to get out into the fresh night air.

"Why did you come with me? You know you could have stayed with Ziva and the rest of the team." Annabel said kindly as they walked through the cool breeze

"Why should I?" He said a little defensively.

"Ziva's really worried–"

"Yeah well I'm not sure about you," he said, stopping and looking at her seriously, "but we're all worried for Gibbs."

"That's not what I mean–"

"Really? What do you mean?" He said with tension and even a little anger rising in his voice.

"Ziva's– she's worried and you know if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you where worried about her too." He looked shocked, "I know she's your partner but you know, that didn't stop me and Josh getting up to anything!" She gave a short, cheeky laugh.

"Your right. I'm…" He looked down at his hands, "I've lost Gibbs once, and I don't want to loose him again."

"I know." He looked at her surprised, "Tim told me–"

"Oh Tim told you did he! What else did he tell you?" He teased as he grabbed her waist and they continued walking towards the take away shop.

All the way there, they where probably heard at the hospital as they laughed, made fun of each other and had the best time either of them could possibly imagined. On the way back they still enjoyed each others company and this reflected on their associates when they returned with food and (not to mention) Caf-Pow in hand.

During their time eating dinner, they sufficiently made up for the silence that had loomed over the room all afternoon and spirit seemed to return to each individual, just like old times.

Tony looked at Ziva and contemplated what Annabel had said to him, how could she read _her_, let alone _him_ so easily when they hardly knew each other? But whatever he thought he knew in his heart that Ziva was an amazing woman: brave, strong and beautiful. What could be better?

It didn't take long for all the food to be demolished. All spirits where returned to just about maximum until the nurse came in, they were all having a nice time until they noticed her presence at the door, "Excuse me, we're just about to try and wake Agent Gibbs because he's responding very well, he'll probably come round soon so if you all want to come in and wait quietly, I've got you some chairs."

Ducky was the first to get out the door, closely followed by Tony, Abbey, Ziva, Tim and finally Annabel.

As they piled around the bed McGee whispered to Annabel,

"What did you and Tony talk about when you went to get dinner that made him so happy?"

"Nothin'!" She smiled but before she had a chance to explain herself Time interrupted,

"You know, I don't think I _want_ to know what you to got up to!" She giggled quietly and he smiled back.

"Don't worry though, you don't have to be jealous!"

"Oh, that's good to know!" He said sarcastically then laughed and she looked up into his eyes. The moment was intense and emotions where running wild… Just at this instance Tony looked over, he didn't know whether Annabel noticed but what he saw was affection. It was clear, just from the glimpse that they liked each other, maybe they got up to more than he thought whey they where undercover–

"Gibbs!" Abbey suddenly yelled. He was slowly opening his eyes to the crowd of people surrounding his bed.

Ducky picked up and shook his hand, "It's good to have you back, my dear man." A faint smile wavered over his face as he looked at Ducky and then at the other faces surrounding him. A bit overwhelming for a man who had been unconscious for the last few hours!

"Bentley" He mumbled.

"Got him Boss." His three team members replied in unison, just like always.

His recovery was relatively quickly, after just twenty minutes he was once again issuing orders again, but unfortunately short lived – the nurse came and dismissed their group and told Gibbs he actually had to _sleep_.

"So what are you gonna do?" Tony asked Annabel as they stood just inside the hospital doors; after all she was supposedly staying with him except she hadn't actually made it into the spare room yet!

"Um," she looked at Tim, then at Ziva. She smiled and Annabel smiled back and this caused Tony to turn round and look at Ziva in all her beauty. This time it was Annabel's turn to see the transaction between them and she was having a great time imagining all the things that where probably going on in their heads so before they had the desire to go anywhere or do anything she interrupted and said, "I think if you don't mind, I might just stay with Tim tonight."

Tony looked at her and nodded, he knew this time she had noticed his gaze so smiled a little in gratitude, but only enough for her to notice because no doubt she was concocting some mischievous way to place he and Ziva in an awkward situation.

After that, McGee and Annabel left Tony and Ziva alone for the night and headed home themselves.

After a stressful day, it was a peaceful night. Gibbs was sleeping in his ward, Abbey was at home, Ducky was also at home. Tony and Ziva could be found quietly talking on the couch in Tony's apartment and Annabel and Tim where talking in bed.

The NCIS team where not in demand and for once it gave them all the satisfaction of a night off.


	11. MIA

**Chapter Eleven: A New Day**

The next morning, not one of them got up early.

Abbey, Ducky and Gibbs stayed alone all night but that was not the case for the rest of the team. Annabel and Tim had gone to sleep talking and woken in the same position. Whilst Tony had had some luck with Ziva and they had stayed up talking most of the night before falling asleep on the couch watching My Best Friend's Wedding.

At around 10am, Tony and Ziva got to the hospital. Abbey was already there with a coffee for Gibbs then Ducky arrived about half an hour later. By 12:30 McGee and Annabel where still not at the hospital, Tony was getting worried although he trusted McGee, it was natural instincts to defend his own. He rang McGee's cell. It rang on quite a number of times until a female voice answered,

"Annabel?"

"Tony?"

"Where are you?"

"At NCIS, why? Where are you?"

"At the hospital. No wait, where's McGee?"

"He's busy."

"Isn't he with you?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"What do you mean _kind of_?"

"Well, he's kind of in the Director's office…"

"What do you mean, _in the Director's office_?" Tony said suspiciously

"He's been there for about fifteen minutes–" she looked up to the office from where she was sitting in Tony's chair, "oh, hang on he's coming. We'll be at the hospital in about twenty." She said and hung up. McGee walked into the squad room,

"Who was that?"

"Tony," she handed back the cell, "I said we'd be there in twenty."

"Sure." He smiled and she knew he had got what he had gone for.

As they got into the car McGee said, "Vance asked how Gibbs was going."

"What did you say?"

"He was recovering and as always hopes to be out of hospital as soon as possible."

"Right!"

The trip was spent in silence and it didn't take long to get there.

Once there, they found Gibbs up and about again, supported by Tony and Ziva, being followed by Abbey and Ducky.

Gibbs was not in a particularly good mood, his wound had been seeping all night and then Abbey, Tony and Ziva had been annoyingly happy this morning after having the night off.

For lunch there was delicious hospital food that was supplied for each of them.

"So why where you at the Director's office morning Probie?" Tony asked as he scoffed down a mouthful of roll.

"Vance wanted to know how Gibbs was, so I said he was making a quick recovery and was hoping to get out of hospital as soon as possible." McGee explained.

"Is that all?" Ziva questioned him.

"Yes. Why shouldn't it be?"

"Mmn." Ziva grunted.

"What?" McGee said with a smile.

They all laughed about it and Gibbs' mood did improve when they started talking about the case, "So did you find what he used to kill Bryant?"

"Iron -52."Annabel started, "It's an ion with a half life of only 8 hours and that's why Abbey was having trouble tracing it."

"It's so cool Gibbs, it's like the ultimate killing ion." Abbey added.

"DiNozzo, did you find out why the base was closed?"

"Still working on that Boss, but they're saying there was a suspected security breach that was totally unrelated to our case, but we still don't know who kidnapped me and Ziva."

"We've hit a stone wall." Ziva added.

"McGee, can you get the CCTV from the base."

"Yep, on it Boss." He said as he got up and left.

"DiNozzo, David you go talk to Bryant's family and tell them what's happened."

"On it Boss." They replied as they left.

Now all the troops where deployed, there was just Gibbs, Ducky, Abbey and Annabel left.

"Gower," she looked at Gibbs, "why did McGee go to the Director this morning?"

"I don't know." She said confidently.

"Don't tell me that. Why?" He said a little more aggressively.

She rolled her eyes, "He got a call this morning saying to go there. That's all I know."

"Really?"

"Yes." She said knowing full well he didn't completely believe her but it was the truth, that's all she knew. Gibbs decided to leave it, if she _was_ hiding something from him, which he thought she was, it was probably for a good reason.

- - - - - - - -

At about 5 the team returned with all jobs complete.

It was true, there was a security breach at the naval base and it was one of the petit-officers who had locked Ziva and Tony in the room, suspecting them to be some form of bad guys trying to steal information.

The Intelligence officer's family were distraught at the thought he was killed because he was working for a professional criminal and could tell them nothing after that.

Gibbs' mood had improved during the course of the day and now the rest of his team was back, with case closed, it was a positively good day.

The nurse finally turfed them out at 8: visiting hours where over.

They all split up for the night again. It was once again time for Abbey to go bowling with the nuns. Ducky and Tony where going back to Ziva's for dinner and Tim and Annabel where going to a little Chinese restaurant down the street from Tim's apartment.

They got there soon after leaving the hospital and where immediately seated at a table.

"Do you realise it's been like a week since I met you?" Annabel said in her still strong English accent.

"A week. Is that all?"

"What are you sick of me already?" She joked.

"No of course not–"

"I certainly hope not! Besides, think of all the things that have happened."

"Oh, yeah! I find this beautiful, young, English woman I meet knows Tony of all people and then I find you're actually related to him."

"Then you discover you have to go undercover with her." She added.

"Then you casually just add you where engaged to a Joshua Woodford when you where in England–"

"But you got to play my husband! Remember the other night, I um, I think it was Sunday, when we went out to dinner and you wore your black suit with the black tie and I wore the little black dress."

"Yes, how can I forget–"

"We did look totally awesome though," she cut in, "you know, ever since I was a girl I've wanted to do that!" She stared into space as she reminisced with a silly smile on her face.

"Do what?" McGee looked a little confused.

"Oh my God, like totally dress myself and my husband-slash-partner in matching outfits that just look like, amazing!" She giggled.

"Of course!" He said sarcastically with a smile.

For the rest of the evening, the conversation flowed easily and around midnight they headed out of a bar they had found after dinner.

Both of them enjoying the whole time more than any sober person would, whilst not excessively drunk, not really drunk at all, still neither of them could be called completely 'down to earth'.

They laughed and joked the whole time as they took a detour through the park and stood in the rotunda. It was a clear night and the moon's light was reflecting over the lake they where standing in front of. There was not a whistle in the trees, the night was silent and the only sound that could be heard was of their actually rather loud laughs echoing around the rotunda. It had become noticeably cooler in temperature since they had left the bar and Tim rapped his arm around Annabel and pulled her in close to his chest as they stood and she gently rested her head on his shoulder whilst continuing to giggle quietly.

After a minute she moved away and sat on the thin stone fence surrounding the rotunda. McGee quickly rejoined her and looked at her face that was eternally beautiful even when covered by shadows cast by the moon's light. It was now completely silent in the park as they looked into each other's eyes and perhaps in a bid to relieve the tension that was building, Tim put his hand up and held the side of her face then kissed her delicately on the lips… A second after they broke off, she leaned over and gave Tim a big, meaningful hug. Also a cold one…

Once they had hugged, Annabel was moving back to her original sitting position when she lost her balance and managed to grab Tim as she fell back into the lake. Water splashed up as their weight penetrated the surface. It was cold and Annabel let off a momentary scream as she crashed into the water, quickly followed by her partner.

They both quickly scurried to the edge of the lake as they tried to make their way out of the water as quickly as possible.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Annabel said apologetically.

"No probs." McGee said as he stared down at his iPhone that was now never likely to work again.

"They don't make those water proof do they." She said as she joined him looking over the drenched phone.

"No. Unfortunately not–"

"Annabel? McGee?" A voice well recognised to both of them said from the bushes.

"Ziva?" McGee questioned as the person slowly moved from the bushes, gun drawn, followed by Tony who was looking a little confused, "What are you doing here?"

"My famous ninja chick here had a gut instinct so when Ducky left she made me come with her while she drove round DC trying to find trouble. Then we heard the scream from the park so we came straight away but I have to say I didn't anything as, juicy as this." Tony gestured towards the drip drying pair.

"It's not funny." Annabel said, trying to be serious, "I fell in–"

"And dragged McWater Baby in with you by the looks of it." He said teasingly.

"I couldn't help it." She said defensively.

"Yeah, whatever you say little cous–"

"Tony." Ziva reprimanded him, "I am sorry. Before dinner he sat on my couch drinking raspberry cruiser and quoting Saving Private Ryan. Like a toddler!"

"Really." Annabel said amused.

"Would you like to come and spend the night at my apartment and let the boys sort out their own problems?" Ziva said to Annabel but before she could reply Ziva butted in, "By ourselves Tony." She added as she stared at him again. Annabel readily agreed then turned to Tim and smiled a little apologetically before walking over to Ziva and linking arms with her. After another short discussion, the girls departed in Ziva's car leaving the boys to ponder each other's prescience.

Tony now appeared to be drunk whilst on the other hand McGee was a little cold from being firstly pulled into the below with his companion and then for being separated from her and left with a semi drunk Tony.

"So Probie, did you have fun?" Tony said as he went and looked at the lake, which had been found to be deceptively deep.

"What do you think Tony? It's kinda cold in there _and_ my phone got ruined." McGee said kind of angrily.

"Oh, poor Timmy, are you mad?" Tony said in a baby voice.

"Tony just shut up, I cannot believe you got drunk _at_ Ziva's _and_ we have to see Gibbs tomorrow."

"Don't be so ridunculous." DiNozzo said more defensively, "You know I would never get drunk on a school night, maybe I had just a little too much but, that's all!" He said more innocently using his very best puppy dog eyes.

"Really? 'A little too much' Tony, I'd say that was a bit of an understatement." McGee snapped back.

"Look Probie, just because you've been separated from her for one night–"

"What are you implying?" McGee asked with a frown.

Tony went and put a hand on his colleagues' shoulder, "You know you don't have to hide it from me, I've known since the first time you spoke to her, you like her. And fair enough, she's a beautiful woman." He started staring into the distance, "Those beautiful eyes, that tanned skin, that lovely dark hair–"

"Tony, we're talking about Annabel here."

Tony cleared his throat and turned away before saying, "C'mon let's go. We have to visit Gibbs tomorrow."

"Yeah, we have to go visit Gibbs tomorrow whilst being even half sober…"

Their bickering continued in a light hearted manner for the rest of the night until both Tony and McGee eventually made it home safely.


	12. One of the Family

**Chapter Twelve: One of the Family**

The next day, all of the team made it to the hospital in time to see Gibbs discharging himself.

Although none of them particularly liked it and Ducky tried to use all his skills of persuasion, they where unsuccessful in their attempt to dissuade Gibbs from leaving the hospital.

The day passed as if it where a matter of seconds, with all of them trying to ensure Gibbs' health and well-being.

As always, Abbey was particularly attentive to and had Gibbs' every need at heart so therefore would not let anyone (except for Ducky and herself) in a parameter of 10 feet of him whilst they where in the his house.

After this announcement, it didn't take long for Annabel and Tony to get locked out by Abbey for violating her rules, however it did not take them long, (as "highly skilled and professional federal agents" in Tony's words), to get back into the house again via a window that allowed them to get into the bathroom. Despite the successful infiltration of the hose they where soon kicked out by Ziva who did not fail to notice the crash when they fell through the bathroom window and landed on top of each other in the bath!

Failed attempts to get into the house continued until thwarted when local L.E.O.'s came on request of one of the neighbours who believed they where trying to rob the house. (After all Annabel at least looked the part: after staying at Ziva's she had her hair straightened and pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a loose black t-shirt accompanied by cargo pants.)

Their (attempt at an) explanation was even more amusing until Ziva and McGee finally came to check if their adventurous and hypoactive partners had come back down to earth. After about ten minutes of debate the very disappointed officers left and the team of elite agents returned to the safety of the house.

Finally, steak was served and the whole group sat quietly at the dinner table until Tim broke the silence, "Of course it's going to be when you're better," he said, gesturing towards Gibbs, "but um, Annabel and I" he looked at her and smiled and kind of nodded, "were wondering if you'd all like to come out to dinner with us?"

"Oh Timmy that's so sweet of you, I'd love to come." Abbey said as she got up and hugged his head.

"That would be very nice, thank you McGee." Ziva replied promptly.

"That would be very nice indeed Timothy."

"Three beautiful ladies to dance with, I couldn't possibly pass off an opportunity like this!" Tony said with a grin.

"Timmy, you didn't say we where going dancing, that's so exciting!" Abbey squealed just as Tony looked over and winked at Ziva and gave her that famous DiNozzo smile and she couldn't help but laugh and gently punch his arm.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"Ah, what the hell? Why not?"

"Great, so when is everyone free?" Annabel questioned.

"How about Saturday night?" Ducky proposed.

Everyone agreed and the date was set.

- - - - - - - -

Finally, Saturday night came and they were all preparing for the restaurant that had been chosen – a special treat for their hard work (now being sponsored by the director, though he himself was not coming).

Dress: Black Tie

They all arrived promptly at 7pm.

The girls had managed to spend most of the day shopping and beautifying themselves together, whilst Tony had got his hair done and the other three men had spent the day at home by themselves.

The men all looked very handsome in their suites and bow ties whilst the women looked spectacular in their various dresses that flowed from one direction to another.

Ziva wore a gorgeous long white dress that showed off her beautiful dark hair and tanned skin. Abbey wore a stunning short purple dress that made DiNozzo and McGee stare like they had when she had come in on Halloween in her Marilyn Munroe dress-up. Then Annabel looked gorgeous as always in a black dress accompanied by dazzling chandelier earrings.

When they entered the restaurant, they where seated at a table next to where the floor was elevated, a floor that was going to turn into a dance floor at 11pm.

Dinner was very nice and by the end, every one of them felt like they had eaten far too much!

Shortly before Tony and Abbey took over the dance floor, Annabel and Tim made their announcement,

"Okay, so Tony."

"Yes Annabel." He said in an imitated serious voice.

"You know when Gibbs was in hospital and we weren't there," pointing between herself and McGee, "and you rang Tim's cell and I said that the Director had called, but I didn't know why?"

"Yes I remember, why?" He said suspiciously.

"Well, I wasn't really telling the truth. In actual fact, we rang the Director, I mean he did want to know how Gibbs was, but–"

"Basically what she is trying to say, is that I was seeking some of my annual leave, from the Director, effective from Monday." McGee interrupted, "We decided," he said as he reached down and held Annabel's hand, "that she's come to America for a holiday – not to work with us, so that's exactly what we're going to do. We're going to travel round the country together a bit and none of you are allowed to contact me; I don't care how urgent it is!" Tim finished.

There was a slightly awkward silence for a second before Ducky broke the silence,

"It's a wonderful place especially for people of… your generation, I'm sure you'll enjoy it–" this lead to another of his, "it reminds me of a time" stories and they all listened intently (as usual) but when the story concluded, Tony pulled Annabel out onto the dance floor as a "farewell dance" for his "favourite cousin"! Abbey and Tim followed them and then it didn't take long for Ducky to pull Ziva out onto the dance floor as well.

Gibbs sat very happily content on the sidelines. Though he was still not allowed to return to work and he couldn't really dance again yet, he was happy to see those closest to him enjoying the moment.

FINIS

2


End file.
